wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Runt (Rex)
W.I.P Appearance Runt is very small, the size of a two year old dragonet. He is thin with barely any muscle. His scales are pale yellow, almost white, and strangly thin. His frill is an orangy-yellow, as are his wing membranes. Both have a few jet black flecks on them. His body speckled with tan dots on his snout, tail, and wing membranes. Thin tan stripes mark his legs. Personality Runt is wimpy. He’s not very good at fighting, partially due to his dislike of hurting others, and partially because he can never seem to react quickly enough, or remember the correct counter maneuvers. He is almost always anxious, especially in social situations and crowded rooms. Aside from being social, he has quite a lot of fears, enough so that if I listen them all, we’d be here for weeks, so here‘s the worst of them: Fear of hurting others, Fear of other dragons hurting him, Fear of losing dragons close to him (which is why he has trust issues), Fear of being a bad person, and Claustrophobia. He is generally pretty jumpy, and will scare at the smallest of noises or movements. He is quite clever, bt will often think far to long about his decisions before he actualky makes a choice. He can also be quite self-depracating at times, and can sometimes fall into periods of moping, where he will stay alone for weeks. Nightmares are a common occurance for him, so he is a bit on an insomniac, oftentimes staying awake for days on end. He hated the taste of coffee, so tea is his only savior. He has a split personalityas a result of his powers. The other half of his personality is called Rex. Rex is like the dragons manifestation of every creature he turns into. He has animalistic instincts, which he will oftentimes follow with no remorse for his actions afterwards. His fight or flight instincts are strong, but he normally turns to fight instead of fleeing. He is quite blunt, which directly causes his, most of the time, unintentional rudeness. Usually, he doesn’t wish to make others feel bad, but if you insult him or his friends, you better prepare for a world of pain. He’s one of those people with a “only I can insult my friends” kind of mentality (I, myself, am one of these people). He is brash, and never stops to think about his actions or words, and has a number of violent tendencies. History Runt’s mother, Beetle, was the daughter of a prince. She was the lover of an animus dragon called Cobra. Cobra was a very poor dragon who kept his animus powers a secret so he would never be used. He was also afraid of his animus powers and afraid to lose his soul, as many animuses are. Cobra was a lowly dragon, so he could not marry or have dragonets with Beetle. So Beetle ran away with Cobra. They disappeared for a few years, and went completely off the grid. In that time they had two dragonets. Twins in fact. The egg they were hatched from had a sort of malformation on it. It was a normal sized egg with a large bump on the side of it. As if another egg was growing out of it. When they hatched the larger one was named Rex and the smaller one was named Runt. They lived happily as a family for three years. Then the royal family found them. They took Beetle back with the royal family, and Rex was killed right before Runt’s eyes. In an effort to save Runt’s life Cobra enchanted him to have the power to turn into any animal at will. Runt turned into a fennec fox and escaped undetected. The royals assumes that the pair only had one dragonet. Runt couldn’t come back to Beetle because he would give away that he was the forbidden child of Cobra and Beetle, so he learned to live on his own. He has been living on his own ever since.Category:Work In Progress Category:LGBT+ Category:Males Category:SandWings Category:Characters